


Каждый мир принадлежит мне (Я научусь выживать)

by Gianeya



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Через три года после событий в психиатрической лечебнице «Маяк» Себастьян получает письмо, следом за которым приходит один нежеланный гость.





	Каждый мир принадлежит мне (Я научусь выживать)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every world is my world (I will learn to to survive)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207241) by [Shadowofdarkness22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowofdarkness22/pseuds/Shadowofdarkness22). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2018 для fandom Bethesda.  
> Бета - Санди Зырянова.  
> Таймлайн - перед началом 2 игры, написано до ее выхода, по мотивам трейлеров.

Дождь лил как из ведра; стук капель прогонял из квартиры тишину. Себастьян стоял на застекленном балконе, в одной руке бокал виски, в другой — сигарета. Стоял и смотрел, как плачет дождь и темнота затапливает весь мир. Потом медленно выдохнул и оглянулся — на свой письменный стол, туда, где лежало распечатанное письмо без обратного адреса. Он прочитал его столько раз — снова, и снова, и снова, — что слова теперь были буквально выжжены в его памяти. Но он все равно никак не мог в них поверить. Это письмо являлось воплощением всех его желаний — но он вообще не ожидал, что они могут сбыться. Он догадывался, кто его отправил. Интересно, почему именно сейчас? Только потому, что после событий в психиатрической лечебнице «Маяк» прошло уже три года?

— Тебе стоит бросить курить, — прозвучал за спиной знакомый голос, и Себастьян медленно выдохнул. Ну, конечно, стоило прочитать письмо — и он вернулся. Себастьян сделал очередную затяжку, и по его руке скользнули пальцы, выхватили сигарету и выбросили с балкона вниз. Он обернулся; Рувик стоял рядом, глядя на него со смесью неодобрения и веселья. Такой же, как при их последней встрече. В капюшоне, покрытый ожогами — и все еще слишком сильный, пусть и пребывал он сейчас вне созданного его сознанием мира. — Иначе рано умрешь, — сказал — почти промурлыкал — Рувик низким голосом. Себастьян выдохнул дым ему в лицо и заработал в ответ злобный взгляд, от которого раньше по спине побежали бы мурашки.

— Какая разница, что я с собой делаю? Это тоже меня убивает, — он поднял бокал с виски и слегка потряс. — Да и ты не раз пытался. Там, у себя в голове, — сказал он, допивая виски одним глотком и со стуком опуская бокал на стол.

— Ирония в том, что сейчас убить тебя пытаюсь вовсе не я, — с легкостью парировал Рувик. Слова слетали с его губ нежно, он будто шептал на ухо. Себастьян с силой вцепился в опустевший бокал.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он, усталый и сонный.

— Ты знаешь, — ответил Рувик. Себастьян хмыкнул.

— Ты можешь быть здесь из-за целой кучи вещей.

— А что из этой кучи вещей стало причиной моего появления? — спросил Рувик; губы его сложились в усмешку, раздражая Себастьяна еще сильнее.

— Ты ублюдок, — прошипел он, и Рувик издал смешок. 

— Прочитал письмо? Кидман, верно? — сказал он, наблюдая, как дождь продолжает литься с небес. — Поедешь? — спросил и засмеялся прежде, чем Себастьян успел ответить. — Конечно, поедешь, это же личное дело.

— Зачем спрашиваешь, если и так знаешь ответ? — прорычал Себастьян, снова наполняя бокал.

— Хотел убедиться, что его знаешь и ты.

Себастьян замер.

— Ты думаешь, я не поеду.

— Я думаю, ты растерян. И тебе больно. Все эти годы ты гадал, почему — и вот он, ответ. Предательство и фальшивая смерть. В этом мы с тобой крайне похожи.

Себастьян бросился вперед, схватил Рувика за воротник рубашки и буквально бросил спиной на стену.

— Мы ничуть не похожи! — прошипел он. Если бы они были в мире Рувика, Себастьян уже проиграл бы. К счастью, они были не там. Это — мир Себастьяна.

— Тогда почему я здесь? — снова спросил Рувик — слишком спокойно для человека, которого в любой момент могли перекинуть через перила балкона навстречу смерти.

Себастьян промолчал. Рувик наклонился ближе.

— Ты так долго удерживал меня на расстояния, а сейчас подпустил вплотную. Как думаешь, почему?

— Где ты? Лесли жив? — не отвечая, спросил Себастьян, но Рувик лишь покачал головой.

— Я знаю не больше твоего.

Злость начинала постепенно отступать. Три года после «Маяка»... Три года, как Себастьян ушел с работы... Три года Рувик преследовал его по пятам — и за эти же три года Себастьян понял, что на самом деле Рувик ушел с Лесли. Понял, что остался один.

— Убирайся из моей головы, — прошептал Себастьян, и Рувик провел пальцами по его груди вверх, обхватил за шею.

— Только если ты уберешься из моей.

Губы столкнулись в жарком поцелуе. Ладони Себастьяна сами собой разжались и опустились на пояс Рувику, притягивая его ближе, и тот подался бедрами навстречу. Себастьян зарычал, дернул Рувика вверх, чтобы тот обхватил его ногами за талию, и прижал к стене плотнее, не прекращая целовать. Рувик скользнул ладонями с его шеи на щеки, впиваясь в кожу ногтями и притягивая обратно каждый раз, когда Себастьян отстранялся, чтобы отдышаться.

Себастьян не представлял, как они добрались до кровати, избавляясь по пути от мешающей одежды, оба слишком жадные от страсти. Себастьян разделся до конца первым; когда Рувик без предупреждения оседлал его и целенаправленно потерся о член, он задрожал, окончательно теряя способность связно мыслить. Он схватил Рувика за бедра и почувствовал, как двигаются мышцы, когда тот приподнялся и раньше, чем Себастьян успел остановить, с громким стоном разом опустился на его член. Себастьян судорожно вздохнул от накативших ощущений. Рувик, не дав ему ни секунды привыкнуть, принялся двигаться — подниматься и опускаться, с ухмылкой глядя на сверху вниз. Себастьян мог только смотреть — потому что Рувик прекрасно знал, что именно ему нужно. Чего ему хочется. Он вскинул бедра, и Рувик содрогнулся от удовольствия. От этого зрелища в животе вспыхнул жар, который уже много лет только слабо тлел.

Рувик наклонился, больно царапая Себастьяна длинными ногтями, и облизнул его ухо, горячо и влажно.

— Расслабься.

Именно этого Себастьяну не хватало.

Он опрокинул Рувика спиной на кровать и, перехватив контроль, принялся резко двигаться, не обращая внимания на сопротивление и на расцветающие на коже метки от зубов и ногтей. Грубо и пошло — их драки были такими же. И Рувик ни на мгновение не переставал удовлетворенно улыбаться.

Когда Себастьян проснулся следующим утром, постель была пуста. Неудивительно. Он сел, натянул боксеры и направился в ванную — посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Потемневшие губы и яркие следы ногтей через всю грудь, их даже до сих пор пощипывало. Он взглянул на свои ладони и заметил, что под ногтями запеклась кровь. Его собственная кровь. 

Он тщательно вымыл руки и поднял голову. В зеркале отражалась комната и открытое письмо, так и лежавшее на столе.

«Твои жена и дочь живы».

Больше ничего, но Себастьян знал, что это лишь начало. Его жена пропала, пытаясь выяснить, почему умерла их дочь. Пропала с концами, ее слишком ранила эта потеря. Для Себастьяна их дочь умерла в пожаре; с тех пор он каждый год ходил к ней на могилу. Но из-за этого письма он начал сомневаться в себе. За три года расследования после событий в СТЭМ он выяснил, что такое Мобиус и на что они способны. Но все равно боялся — боялся, что может открыть ему правда.

Может быть, поэтому Рувик и пришел.

«Я думаю, ты растерян. И тебе больно. Все эти годы ты гадал, почему — и вот он, ответ. Предательство и фальшивая смерть. В этом мы с тобой крайне похожи».

Да, кто бы мог предположить.

Себастьян знал, что ему нужно поехать. С тех событий начались все его нынешние проблемы — и теперь он мог наконец закончить эту главу в своей жизни. И не важно, что с ним случится или что ему придется сделать, чтобы этого достичь. Он найдет дочь и найдет жену. И добьется ответов.

— Это будет непохоже на мой мир, — сказал Рувик, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Себастьян мог лишь смотреть на него в зеркале, потому что знал: если обернуться, комната будет пуста.

— Да, — согласился он, наблюдая за приближающимся Рувиком. Себастьян чувствовал, как вокруг талии обвиваются руки, чувствовал, как к спине прижимается теплое тело. Как такие реальные ощущения могли быть лишь плодом его воображения?

— Меня там не будет, но... что-то подсказывает мне, что мы еще встретимся.

— Да, — повторил Себастьян, задумавшись, когда Рувик настолько плотно вошел в его жизнь, что одна лишь его тень была способна придать ему сил — таких необходимых сейчас.

— Но эта встреча не будет настолько же приятной.

Ну, конечно, не будет. Это же Рувик.

— Интересно... ты думаешь обо мне так, как я думаю о тебе? Или это только я отличился? — поинтересовался Себастьян и с разочарованием почувствовал, как его отпускают. Рувик в зеркале отстранился.

— Ты можешь спросить его сам, — сказал он, и Себастьян обернулся. Никого. Он посмотрел обратно в зеркало: лишь его собственное отражение. 

Он сможет.

Будет больно, но у него было три года, чтобы подготовиться. Неважно, что он узнает. Неважно, что случится.

— Я научусь выживать.


End file.
